


Anything but Normal

by Viridian_Compass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Compass/pseuds/Viridian_Compass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up screaming, grasping at the blankets. I remember him comforting me, telling me it would be ok. “It’s ok, I’m here. You don’t need to worry. It was just a dream.” He whispered as I sobbed into his sweater. I cried myself to sleep on his chest that night. No matter how many times I was reassured that it was all a dream, I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my head. Telling me that it was not just a nightmare. That they were memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Define Normal

This was, by no means, a “normal” day, no matter how you put it. The first thing that happened was me waking up to my dog barking at the back door of my apartment. Looking out the curtains, I saw that the research facility a couple blocks away exploding in a bright light. I couldn’t see for a good ten minutes after, and the windows shattered from the shockwave. Gretta, my dog, was cowering on the floor with her paws over her ears whimpering. I tried to comfort her and called into work.

“Hey Amanda, it’s me. Yeah, sorry I can’t come into work today. Yeah, the research facility near my house exploded. I’m fine, but it blew out all my windows. I’ll have to call the landlord to get them fixed. Thank you so much for understanding. Bye.”

With a sigh, I hung up. Looking over to Gretta, I gently pet her between the ears. That calmed her down enough for me to stand up and walk over to my calendar. I phoned the landlord to tell her what happened. Sighing, I poured myself a cup of coffee, groaning at the amount of broken glass on the floor. Grabbing a broom, I swept up the worst of it. Thank God I got the carpet replaced last spring. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone started ringing in my back pocket. With a trembling hand, I picked it up.

“He-Hello? Oh! Hey Gwen, how are you? I'm fine, my apartment windows got blown in from the explosion though. Yeah. Where are you? Oh just give me a sec somebody's at the door.” I put the phone down and answered the door. Gwen’s smiling face beamed down on me. She was a tall woman with dyed blue hair. She wore leggings and a skirt, with a button-up blouse that was form-fitting. “Guinevere! Oh wow you weren't kidding when you said you were close. Come in! Sorry for the mess, I was just cleaning.”

“Don't sweat it. I came to see if you were ok!” She removed her black runners and stepped inside. “Also, the news is out front. How their sources get scoops so fast, I will never know. I think you should go talk to them though.” She practically shoved me out the door. “Go! I'll stay here with Gretta. You got this girl!” I gave her a weak smile and walked down to the front of the building. Surely enough, a reporter was outside, interviewing the landlord. He was tall, handsome and confident. I suddenly felt embarrassed to still be in my tank top and shorts.

“Ah, you must be Genevieve! So wonderful to meet you! My name is Marius, may I get a quick interview?” He held out his hand, and I just stared and nodded. “So, tell me. What were you doing when the factory exploded?”

“I was sleeping at the time. Gretta, my dog, was barking and it woke me up just before the explosion.”

“So I see. So you can see the factory from your window, correct? Could you see what happened?”

“No, all I saw was a blinding white light and then all of my windows were broken.”

“Ah yes, your windows. Are you sure it was the explosion that caused them to break? According to the landlord, there wasn’t any other damage that severe.”

“What do you mean, not as severe? The shock wave should have broken every bit of glassware in the area.” I couldn’t believe it. It was supposed to be a normal day. All I wanted to do now was sleep, far away from prying eyes and judgemental voices.

“That’s what I mean. By our physics, that should have happened. But it only happened to you. Isn’t that peculiar?” I started to feel dizzy. This couldn’t be happening, not today. Not on the anniversary. I think my distress showed on my face, because his face fell and he looked concerned. “I didn’t mean- oh, I’m such an idiot. Sorry, I’ll leave you alone now.” Marius awkwardly walked away, and I went back inside.

Plopping down in my reading chair, I groaned loudly. Gwen poked her head out of the kitchen. “Hey, is everything alright? Did that reporter say something to upset you? If he did I’ll-” She flexed her arm intimidatingly.

“That isn’t necessary. And how did you know the reporter was a he? Oh right, you were outside. I found out that only my house was severely affected by the blast, that’s all. Marius, the reporter, felt really bad about it. I just left, because I didn’t want to be around a bunch of strangers and reporters.” I stretched out sideways in the chair. “Ugh, why did it have to be just my apartment? It’s not fair.”

“Hate to break it to you Evie, but life isn’t fair. Say, did you see the news yesterday? There was that story about the peace conference the other day.” She placed a plate down on the end table, with delicious-looking spaghetti. Damn, that woman could cook.

“Actually, yeah I did. That was the Monster conference, wasn’t it? I seem to remember something about the opening of the new villa specially equipped for monsters. Wasn’t their King talking to reporters about it?” I stopped to take a bite of the pasta. It was like a miniature explosion of flavour, each bite better than the last.

“I'm just glad that it's going as well as it is for them. The monsters seem like they've been through a lot. You know, have you ever thought about visiting one of the monster settlements?” Gwen gestured a spatula in my direction. “I wonder if it's any different than human neighborhoods. Either way-” she shrugged, putting her own plate down, “I'm just glad they can finally expand.”

I nodded. Between bites, I wondered how she could care so much for people so different, without really knowing them. Personally, I didn't have an opinion on the monster situation, but it still made me curious. “How long has it been now? Since the monsters emerged from Ebott. I've been so busy I guess I didn't notice….” I sighed, looking at my lack of windows. I'd have to cover them before too much longer, because the repairman wasn't coming for another few hours. I groaned loudly, flopping sideways in the oversized recliner.

“You alright, Evie? You look tired. If you're worried about your windows, I can help you cover them. Do you have enough tape and garbage bags?” Gwen looked at me with genuine concern in her eye. I groaned again, muttering about going to the store. “Don't worry about it, I can go pick some up. Will you be ok until I get back?” I waved my arm to reassure her, and she left.

Stretching, I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I could have cried at the sight of my floor-length mirror still being intact. That thing was the only thing left of my Father, and it was expensive. Looking at my appearance, I realized I did look like crap. My hair was disheveled and messy, and my shirt was wrinkled and stained. I had minor cuts and bruises all over my legs and my feet were filthy.

I undressed and got into the shower, letting the water wash over my tired body. The hot water helped me clear my head, and I remembered my discarded coffee sitting on the kitchen counter. After I cleaned up, I headed back to my room and got changed. Sitting down in my reading chair, I finished my coffee. Setting the mug down on the coffee table, I settled down under a blanket. With the sun’s heat warming me, I fell asleep.


	2. The Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I wanted to update this once a week on Fridays, but I had stuff come up and it's a little late. Sorry about that, but the upload schedule will probably be fairly patchy for the next little bit. (I've got exams coming up and won't have a lot of time)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

After the window repairman had come and gone, I was able to sleep easy. Tomorrow, my plan was to head over to the factory after work and see if I could find out what happened. But for now, I wanted to sleep in my own bed without the worry of having an apartment with broken windows. And that’s exactly what I did. Slept in my own, comfy bed. And it was wonderful.

\---------------

6am came way too early. Groaning, I rolled over and tried to smack my alarm clock to get it to stop going off. The clock unfortunately fell off my bedside table and continued ringing, vibrating itself further away from my bed. Throwing off the covers and chasing after it, I pressed the button between the bells to cease its infernal ringing. It was a classic round alarm clock with two bells on the top and a tiny hammer that swung between them. The face was printed with some children’s cartoon meant for a seven year old boy, but it worked and it was a gift from Gwen from when I moved in. I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it, but I still felt a little bit of distaste each morning when it woke me.

Remembering that I needed to go in for my shift, I shuffled out into the living room. I opened my new windows, letting in the cool Spring breeze. As I passed my charging phone, I noticed the blinking light of a new voicemail. I decided to listen to it, putting it on speaker and setting it on the counter while I made coffee. It was from my employer, from about 11 last night. Weird, I don’t remember hearing it ring. I shrugged.

_“Hey Genevieve, it’s Amanda. I just wanted to call you to let you know that somebody came by the store yesterday asking for you. I told them you weren’t here, but they seemed persistent to know where you were. I’m worried about you, so just be careful during your shift tomorrow. I’m not going to be there because I had something come up last minute, so I left Thomas in charge. Just ask him if you need anything. Be safe!”_

Once I thought about it, I realized that I had seen a figure lurking around my work, but they were never close enough to be a nuisance. I felt a pang of fear in my chest, realizing that the figure could be a stalker. Suddenly dreading the morning shift, I got ready as slowly as I could while still being on time. I grabbed my thermos of coffee and my lunch, and headed out to the bus stop. The sun was starting to rise, so at least I wasn’t walking in the dark. As I got to my stop, I heard a little voice in my head.

**Somebody's taken an interest in us. You know, I could take care of them for us if you just give me control.**

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I hadn’t heard the voice in a while, but I didn’t give it a response. If the voice was active, that meant something bad was coming. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach, and I boarded the bus.

\---------------

When I got to work, the first thing I noticed was that there was an unfamiliar car parked in the employee parking lot. I decided to forget it for now, heading inside to set up. Greeting my co-workers, I walked out onto the floor. According to my watch, the store would open in 15 minutes. Once everything was in place, I opened the doors. My shift for today was at the front register, which meant that I could keep an eye on most of the front area.

“Genevieve?”

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Thomas said my name, coming up behind me. “Thomas! You startled me! Don’t do that please, I’m really tense today.” Leaning against the counter for support, I told him about the Amanda’s message. He gave me a concerned look, and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Listen. I’ve seen this person lurking in the store. I almost kicked them out for loitering, but they also weren’t causing any trouble so I couldn’t really do anything. Never forget you have people looking out for you, because everyone here has your back. We’re a family. I’ve got Lindsay on watch for this person, so take it easy today. Don’t push yourself.”

I nodded, smiling a little. Thomas let go, and I turned back around. A couple minutes later, a customer came up to the register. I rang them through, putting on my best retail smile. I hoped it would be a normal day, so I could take it easy like Thomas said.

But then the voice piped up.

**We can’t trust them. They don’t really care about us, all they want to do is use us. Trust me, and give me control. Let me drive for a while, and I promise we won’t regret it. I’ll get back at all those people who hurt us.**

I think I visibly tensed, because the voice had a hint of malice in it. However, I couldn’t allow it to get loose.

_No. I know that they care. Even if I’ve been hurt in the past, things are different now. I have friends, who want to stay by my side. I have people who have my back. I won’t let you take that away from me!_

**Fine. But if you ever lose yourself, I’ll take control. Know that I’ll always be here, whether you like it or not. And when you finally give up, say goodbye to your so-called ‘friends’. They’ll only abandon us. Everyone else did.**

I gripped the counter, hard. I didn’t want to remember my past, not now. I just had to make it through my shift, and then I could go home.

The thought that my friends were looking out for me filled me with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr!
> 
> http://viridian-compass.tumblr.com/
> 
> Toodles!


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this week's double chapter! Enjoy!

I was just about to finish my shift when it happened. The figure came in, saw me and tried to hide. Lindsay noticed them and started to monitor the situation. They waited for about five minutes before coming over to where I was with a black sweater in their arms. As I rang them through, the figure spoke. It was a low voice, hard and gritty like sandpaper.

“Are you Genevieve?”

I tried not to react, but I hesitated, hand hovering over the register.

“Yes… That’s me. Might I ask why?”

“That doesn’t matter. How much for the sweater?”

I hit the button to bring up the total, and I could feel myself starting to sweat. This person was bad news, but I couldn’t act just yet. I needed to keep them here until Lindsay could help. But I couldn’t see her. Where did she go?

“$22.50. Cash, debit or credit?”

They went into their backpack, but instead of a wallet they pulled out a gun. Pointing it at me, they spoke. “Sorry sweetcheeks, you’re paying for this one. Put your hands where I can see ‘em!”

I wasn’t prepared for this. Of everything that could happen, it had to be this. It had been almost 12 years, but I still woke up screaming after nightmares. Reliving that day. The anniversary was just yesterday, but there I was again, stuck at gunpoint. Trembling, I put my hands in the air. If Lindsay could just tackle him, I could make it out of this. But I still couldn’t see her. My mind began to shut down, going steadily into panic mode. I needed to stay calm, but I was slowly losing rational thought. Then it occurred to me. There was a button near the floor for this kind of situation.

“Open the register, and empty it into the bag. I’m sure you people know the drill.” They tilted their head, sounding amused. It just made me more afraid. Then I spotted Lindsay, and I formed a plan in my head. I unlocked and opened the register, and that’s when I began to put my plan into action.

I made it look like I was grabbing the cash, but then I slammed the button with my foot, screamed “Lindsay!” and ducked under the counter. I heard the figure curse, and then the sound of running. I started to creep away, but something grabbed my collar and stopped me. The figure vaulted over the counter, and grabbed me into a headlock. They pointed the gun at my head, standing us both up. So much for my plan.

“Everybody on the ground! Do it or I’ll shoot her! NOW!” I watched with fear in my eyes as the people within earshot all got down. My eyes began tearing up and I squeezed them shut, because I knew that nobody was coming to help me. By the time the police got here it would be too late. I couldn’t believe it. I was going to die here. Alone.

I heard the swishing of the front doors opening, and I felt that I had a chance. Maybe it was the police! But when I opened my eyes, I was met with a peculiar sight. Two skeletons had just walked into the store, unaware of the situation. It occurred to me that I had missed the button, because it should have locked the doors. The thought made me feel even worse. The shorter of the two stopped and looked over, sudden realization darting over his face. He shoved the taller one behind him, his left eye turning blue. The room began to prickle, and the next thing I knew, all of the lights in the store went out. I heard the sound of a single gunshot and felt a searing pain go through my shoulder. The figure dropped me as I screamed, and I slumped to the ground. I lost consciousness.


	4. The Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to spoil anything when I say this, but get your tissues ready.
> 
> Part 2 of the double chapter! Enjoy!

_ April 8th, 2004. The day I lost everything. My hopes, my dreams, my family. Everything. _

_ It had been going on for a while. The teasing. People made fun of me for being from a poor family, but it didn’t bother me at first. It was just words in the beginning, but it soon escalated. I didn’t realize how bad it was until they started going after my sister. They beat her up, called her names and threw things at her. She was older than me, and shouldered the burden of working 3 part-time jobs. Both of my parents worked too, but we were deep in debt and couldn’t afford much. It didn’t bother me, because I had my family and that was all I needed to be happy. _

_ It wasn’t the same for my Mother though. She tried to be happy, to be strong for us. But when she got sick, we didn’t have the money for treatment. She had to quit her job, which put more pressure on my Dad and Sister. The day I turned 12, I was going to apply for a paper route to help out. Unfortunately, that day never came. _

_ My mother passed 2 months before my birthday. My Dad couldn’t handle it and turned to alcohol. My sister was much closer to Mom than I was, so it hurt her more than me. Our situation got steadily worse after that, with my Dad basically shutting down. It caused my sister to take on another job, so she was never home. I barely saw her or my Dad, but they argued any time they saw each other. It was always about money, or his drinking, or Mom. My birthday was coming up in a week, and I knew my sister was trying to save up for something special. _

_ I floated through the week, getting more and more excited by the day. On my birthday, the 8th of April, I skipped home. I hummed a tune to myself that Mom had taught me, and I had a huge smile on my face. When I turned the corner before my house, I noticed my sister’s car in the driveway. Her shift wasn’t supposed to end for another 2 hours, and as I got closer to the house I heard raised voices. This was a normal sound to me, to hear them arguing. I opened the door, walking into the living room. What I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life. _

_ My Father stood there with a gun in his hand, pointing it at my sister. Both of them were crying, but my Father had a crazed look in his eye. It seemed he had finally snapped. Losing my Mother had completely destroyed him. I stood there frozen in fear, as my Father fired the gun. I screamed as my sister slumped to the floor, her body lifeless. My Father then turned to me, pointing the gun my way. I turned around and ran upstairs, slamming and locking the door to the hallway. I ran into my room, grabbing my wallet and some clothes. I shoved them into a backpack as quickly as I could, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. _

_ I grabbed my keepsakes from my shelf, making sure to protect the picture of my mother. I needed to get out of here, so with a quick sweep of the other rooms I grabbed some other small items. I ran into the study just as I heard the hall door burst open, and I heard the sound of liquid pouring on the ground. I climbed out the window and to the ground, just as I heard the sound of two more gunshots. The next thing I knew, my house was ablaze. Everything I had known up to that point had come violently crashing down in front of me, and on my birthday of all things. _

_ My sister’s pale face haunted me every time I closed my eyes for months after that day. I would wake up screaming from nightmares, calling for the family that wasn’t there. I was alone in the world, with nowhere to run and nobody to turn to. My so-called ‘friends’ had turned me away, and I had been hurt by those I thought I could trust. My only companion was the voice in my head; telling me it would be ok, that we could get back at those who hurt us. I gave the voice a name: _

_ Karma. _


	5. In Which a Friendship is Born Through the Need for Physiotherapy

I shot up in bed, suddenly awake and screaming. My shoulder stung with the memory of being shot, the nightmare still fresh behind my eyes. I curled my knees up to my face, covering my eyes and sobbing. I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder, and a soothing voice washed over me.

 

“Hey, bud. You’re ok. Nobody is going to hurt you. Focus on your breathing.”

 

I did as the voice said, and I began to calm down. I finally uncurled from my ball, and when I looked at the voice I was met with a concerned-looking skeleton. A brief thought crossed my mind at how a skull could be so expressive, but it quickly disappeared when the skeleton backed up and looked relieved. I couldn’t believe that I was sitting face-to-face with a real monster. Then it occurred to me. 

 

“Do I know you?” He looked up at me, suddenly very sheepish.

 

“Heh. Sorry about that. The name’s Sans.” He held out his hand, and I hesitantly shook it. The room filled with the sound of wet fart, and I stared at his hand. A moment of tense silence hung over the air, neither of us saying anything.

 

“Oh my god Sans. Was that a whoopie cushion!?” I looked at him with a look of disbelief. He nodded, and we both burst out laughing. We laughed for a few minutes, the tense feeling suddenly lifted. “Ahaha! Ah! Ah- stomach cramp!” I stopped laughing and grabbed my abdomen, trying to calm down. I wiped tears from my eyes, when I noticed Sans looking at me with concern. I assured him it was normal for humans to hurt after laughing too hard, and he relaxed. Then, there was a knock at the door.

 

“SANS, IS THE HUMAN OK?” A loud voice came from the other side of the door of the hospital room, carrying easily through it.

 

“Yeah bro, come on in. She’s awake now, so you can properly introduce yourself.” Sans looked at me and smiled, assuring me that his brother was a big softie. The door opened a crack, and a tall skeleton poked his head in.

 

“ARE YOU SURE THAT IT IS OK FOR ME TO ENTER? I DO NOT WISH TO DISTURB ANYONE.” He looked nervous, still standing behind the door. I smiled at how nervous he seemed, and chuckled lightly to myself.

 

“It’s ok, you can come in. I don’t mind.” He hesitantly came in, but perked up when I held out my hand to him. He came over and gently held it in his skeletal hands, examining it.

 

“HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT SEEMS YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN ACQUAINTED WITH MY BROTHER SANS… NO MATTER! I AM THE BETTER BROTHER!” He then started laughing, a loud NYEH HEH HEH that made me giggle. Soon, the entire room was filled with the sound of laughter. My abdomen started hurting again, and Sans gave his brother a slightly edited version of my explanation when he looked at me, confused.

 

There was another knock at the door, and we all quieted down. Sans went over to open it, but he was shoved out of the way as Gwen came bursting in past the Nurse, who’s hand was still held near the door. I made a mental note that he was probably the one who knocked.

 

“Evie! Are you ok? What happened! I saw the news, you were being wheeled out on a stretcher… I was so worried!” She came over to hug me, but made sure she was careful to not touch my shoulder. When she let go, I looked around. Gwen had been the only one to move since the knock. Everyone else looked very startled and confused, until the Nurse cleared his throat and spoke.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt… your reunion, but I have come to do a physical exam on Miss Everglade. We need to ensure that she is recovering properly. I’m afraid I must ask you to wait in the hall until further notice.” He had a somber look, as the others left with minor protest. Turning towards me, clipboard in hand, he helped me into a wheelchair. It was strange, being wheeled around by another person. I waved to the others as we went past, and decided to observe my surroundings.

 

The hospital was painted a uniform beige, but there were photos and paintings hanging on the walls. Every so often, a fluorescent light would flicker. The Nurse stopped in front of a door labelled  _ Physicals _ . He pressed a button on the wall, and he wheeled me in. Inside was the sort of things you would find in the typical Family Doctor’s office, like a scale, as well as those things they use for checking your blood pressure. There were other machines I didn’t recognise as well. 

 

The checkup was fairly uneventful, just them confirming that I wouldn’t be using my arm for a while. The bullet had severed the tendon, so I needed to go through physiotherapy. I was suddenly very glad that I was ambidextrous. With my left out of commission, I'd need to get used to using my right arm again.

 

When I got back to my room, Sans was the only one still waiting. He looked up when I was wheeled back, and once the nurse had left he poked his head in the room.

 

“Uh, hey.” He seemed nervous, rubbing the back of his skull with his hand. I had a suspicion that it was because his brother had left.

 

“Hey. You doing ok? You seem nervous.” I watched him fiddle with the hem of his sweater, his eyes flicking around the room. They finally landed on my shoulder, a slight hint of guilt dimming his bright pupils. Looking at my lap, I explained what the doctors had said. I needed surgery to help repair the muscle, and then physiotherapy to regain use of that arm.

 

“I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have taken a bullet to the shoulder. I wasn't careful and now you're hurt.” He stared at the floor, his head sagging down into his hands. A single tear hit the floor. I slowly got up, and despite the protests of my arm I gently hugged him.

 

“It's not your fault. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here at all. You saved my life, Sans. Yes, I'm gonna be out of work for a bit, and I need to relearn to use this arm, but I'm alive. Because of you.” I felt him shudder and then relax underneath me, and then his arms gently hugged me back.

 

After a moment, I went back to the bed. Sans explained that he needed to get back to his brother, because it was late and Papyrus had to have someone read him a bedtime story. I giggled a little at the thought of the tall skeleton sitting in his bed with Sans reading him a story, and Sans smiled. After exchanging phone numbers, he left.

 

The room was suddenly very quiet.

 

**He doesn't care about you. He just wants to use you, just like everyone else. You can't trust ANYONE. Especially monsters. Believe me. I know. They stab you in the back every chance they get.**

 

_ Karma. I know you're trying to look out for me, but I'm getting real tired of you telling me not to trust people. If monsters really wanted to ‘stab me in the back’, Sans wouldn't have saved me. He doesn't even know me. So I think you should just go back to being dormant. It's better for us both. _

 

**You're making a mistake.**

 

_ No. Listening to you was my mistake. I only gave you power. That was when I was weak. I'm strong now. You can't control me. _

 

**Fine. If you won't listen to reason, I'll go back to being dormant. But don't come crying to me when they abandon you. I won't listen.**

 

_ I wouldn't call you reason, but that's fine. I don't need you. _

 

**If you say so.**

  
_ Goodbye, Karma. Sleep well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it's been a while since I last updated by here's this chapter. Not much happens and I'm sorry about that, but I promise more action is coming up. I'm just getting into a really busy time and can't update often. But thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr:  
> http://viridian-compass.tumblr.com


	6. Author's Note

So hey. I've been thinking. I want to thank all of you who have been reading this, wherever you are. In regards to the story itself, I've hit a dead spot in my writing. I'm sorry for not having updated for like a bazillion years, but this last chapter just wasn't writing for me.

 

A recurring thought that I've been having over the last little while is that I want to change which perspective this story is told from. I want to change from Genevieve narrating the story, to either self-insert or a 3rd person perspective. I think it would help me write this next bit, as well as maybe improve the story.

 

I will leave this version up for those of you who would like to experience this story, but for now this version of the story is finished. I will be posting a Mark 2 soon, but with school I'm not sure when. The story may differ a little from this version as I make edits and improve on things I can work on.

 

I know that I have a habit of over explaining exposition, so there will also be an entirely exposition document. This way I'm not overloading the main fic with backstory and such.

 

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you continue to support my work by reading and telling me what you think!

  
-Evie


End file.
